I Wanna Hold You
by Madame Heineken
Summary: E quando James quer abraçar Lily... O castelo inteiro não precisa saber, certo? ERRADO!


* * *

I Wanna Hold You

**Tell me that you want me baby**

**Tell me that it's true**

**Say the magic words and I'll change the world for you**

**Me diga que você me quer baby**

**Me diga que é verdade**

**Diga as palavras mágicas e eu destruirei o mundo para**

**Você**

Era hora do jantar, toda Hogwarts estava no salão principal. Lily moveu a cabeça, procurando da onde vinha a música. Com seu movimento, percebeu um espaço vazio na mesa da Griffyndor. Gesto imitado por todos os alunos e professores, apenas para encontrarem um grupo de quatro garotos muito bem posicionados perto das grandes portas de carvalho do Salão Principal, com seus instrumentos e sorrisos marotos. Eu disse que toda a Hogwarts estava no salão principal? Não menti.

**Not before the broken hearted**

**Marching through the streets**

**Every cities burning to the ground under your feet**

**Um exército de corações partidos**

**Marchando pelas ruas**

**E toda a cidade está queimando debaixo de seus pés**

Lily bufou. Tinha que ser ele! James vinha cantando e andando em sua direção. Sirius tocava guitarra enquanto dançava e andava por entre as mesas, fazendo a metade feminina de Hogwarts suspirar, como se já não bastasse estarem babando por James. Remus, com seu baixo, era com certeza o mais envergonhado. Até Peter, que estava na bateria, parecia mais solto. James passou por Lily e sorriu galanteador para ela, que apenas revirou os olhos. Quando aquela palhaçada iria acabar?

**I wanna hold you**

**My skies are turning black**

**Feels like a heart attack**

**(And I) Do anything you ask**

**I wanna hold you bad**

**Eu quero te abraçar**

**Meu céu está ficando preto**

**Sinto como um ataque cardíaco**

**(E eu) faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito te abraçar**

Sirius, se aproveitando da idéia do amigo, ao passar por Marlene sussurrou o trecho da música em seu ouvido. Apesar de ver a menina se afastar e bufar, sorriu confiante e deliciado, também tinha visto ela se arrepiar.

Remus aos poucos se soltou e se permitiu andar por entre as mesas fazendo meninas lançarem sorrisinhos para ele.

James andou até a mesa dos professores e teatralmente entregou uma rosa para Minerva. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de se livrar da detenção, imagine!

**Melt the polar ice caps baby**

**Watch them flood the earth**

**Id do anything to show you what your love is worth**

**Eu derreteria as calotas polares baby**

**Assistiria elas inundarem a Terra**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa para mostrar que seu amor tem**

**Valor**

James pulou na mesa dos professores e, cantando, abafou um gritinho que Minerva deu ao levar um susto. Apontou para Lily, que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Todos ali sabiam que aquela era mais uma declaração de James Potter para Lily Evans.

Remus, agora totalmente desinibido, passou por Lily e fingiu se afogar com a tal calota polar. Ela fez uma verdadeira cara de indignação ao ver que até seu amigo tinha passado para o ladro negro da força, como ela costumava chamar os marotos.

**Won't you show me your devotion?**

**Heal my aching heart**

**It's like a neutron bomb explosion tearing me apart**

**Então me mostre sua devoção**

**Cure meu coração dolorido**

**É como uma explosão de bomba atômica**

**Acabando comigo**

James saltou da mesa dos professores, onde Dumbledore assistia a tudo maravilhado, com a mão fechada sobre o peito do lado esquerdo, e caiu de joelhos no chão fazendo umas meninas soltarem gritinhos. Pelo que elas gritavam, eu não sei.

Lily revirou os olhos e murmurou algo como "Idiota".

Sirius passou por Lily e imitou uma explosão com a boca, mas sem voz, o que fez a menina ter mais raiva ainda. Logo Sirius subiu na mesa da Hufflepuff, fazendo as meninas delirar.

James andava majestoso pelo salão, fazendo meninas suspirarem. Chegou novamente às portas de carvalho. Remus, ao ver Sirius subir na mesa da Hufflepuff, subiu na mesa da Havenclaw. Eu não disse que o menino estava desinibido?

**I wanna hold you**

**My skies are turning black**

**Feels like a heart attack**

**(And I) Do anything you ask**

**I wanna hold you bad**

**Eu quero te abraçar**

**Meu céu esta ficando preto**

**Sinto como um ataque cardíaco**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito te abraçar**

James subiu na mesa da Griffyndor, e enquanto andava, ia cantando. Lily se encontrava na outra ponta da mesa, e tudo que mais desejava era poder sumir.

Sirius agora rebolava para umas meninas da Havenclaw, que quase desmaiaram. Remus já havia descido da mesa e se encontrava perto de Peter. James sorria e parecia andar em câmera lenta, já Lily contava os segundos para aquilo acabar. Mas por que ela não saía dali mesmo?

De repente, todas as luzes do salão principal se apagaram e apenas uma se acendeu em cima de Sirius, que com uma cara de locutor de rádio começou a cantar.

**Attention please, we interrupt this program, with some disturbing news,**

**World wide evacuation, we're going to lose, we've pulverised the nation,**

**I guess it shows that's just the love you do**

**Atenção, por favor,**

**Interrompemos esse programa**

**Com alguma noticias perturbantes**

**Uma evacuação mundial**

**Nós vamos perder**

**Eles vão pulverizar a nação**

**Eu acho que isso mostra o que o amor pode fazer**

Na última frase da estrofe, Sirius teatralmente apontou para o lugar onde Lily estava e uma luz se acendeu em cima dela. Ele fez um "não" com o dedo indicador, como se desaprovasse a menina. Mas o que raios ela tinha feito para ser desaprovada?! Ela se perguntava isso, basicamente, e o por que raios ainda não tinha pulado no pescoço do James o matando e acabando com aquela palhaçada. Então todas as luzes se acenderam e James, que se encontrava na metade da mesa começou a correr em direção a Lily.

**I wanna hold you**

**My skies are turning black**

**Feels like a heart attack**

**Do anything you ask**

**I wanna hold you bad, bad, bad**

**Do anything you ask**

**I wanna hold you bad**

**Eu quero te abraçar**

**Meu céu está ficando preto**

**Sinto como um ataque cardíaco**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito muito muito te abraçar**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito te abraçar**

James se jogou de joelhos na mesa, escorregando e parando diante de Lily na hora certinha em que a música acabou. O salão principal caiu em um silêncio quase mortal. Todos esperavam pelos gritos de Lily, inclusive James, que estava ofegante.

Lily foi ficando muito, muito, muito vermelha, e James foi ficando com muito, muito, muito medo. Por fim, ela se levantou e fez algo que ninguém esperava. Lily colocou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos uma em cada lado dos joelhos de James.

- Você faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse? – perguntou, sua boca próxima a orelha de James.

- Qualquer coisa! – James arfou.

- Então... - Lily tirou sua boca do ouvido dele e deu um sorriso maroto antes de se aproximar da orelha dele novamente. – ME ESQUECE JAMES POTTER!

Depois disso, saiu do salão principal, dando passos fortes.

- Ela me ama! – ele exclamou, com seu famoso sorriso perante um salão mudo, que começou a bater palmas.

O que Lily não sabia, é que um ano depois seria a vez do céu dela ficar preto, e seu coração sofrer um ataque cardíaco só de vê-lo passar. Aí sim, ela falaria as palavras mágicas! Afinal de contas, não é qualquer um que derrete calotas polares!

**Oeee!**

**Há!Minha primeira song! Espero que gostem ;)**

**A música usada foi "I Wanna Hold You" do Mcfly (quelindogente-q)**

**Brigadenhaaaa pra Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U que betou pra mim! Te amo morena! **

**Espero reviews!**

**Bjuxxx**


End file.
